kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/6 August 2018
11:17-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:18-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:19-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:20-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:22-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:23-44 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:24-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:24-57 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:25-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 11:27-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:17-21 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 18:17-29 Hello 18:17-55 *Silence* 18:18-02 Hi 18:18-14 Hello 18:18-20 Is elks there? 18:19-01 idk 18:19-05 im racing rn 18:19-42 Oh ok 18:20-02 LOL I was just gonna teleport to my house in KK 18:20-02 but 18:20-04 there was no houes 18:20-07 *hoses 18:20-11 *houses 18:20-14 Lol 18:21-39 Hold on brb 18:21-51 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 18:22-33 Hai 18:22-54 Hi julie 18:23-09 Dj, when you get the chance; could you make some more ideas for the wiki? 18:23-21 oK 18:23-25 (Like, I just make a dream kart house for kk) 18:23-29 k thanks 18:24-58 I just realized something in KK 18:24-58 Harley 18:24-58 Dee 18:24-58 the two Dels 18:25-05 ARE STALKING YOU 18:25-14 where ever you go in KK 18:25-19 THEY ARE THERE 18:27-36 Lol 18:27-37 Ikr 18:28-16 Btw can you go on the kk blog and look up draw your dream kart in the results, and then there will be 2 karts with a pencil. Can you download the image and post it on my wall please? 18:28-32 oki 18:28-41 ~ SirGawain8 has joined the chat ~ 18:28-58 Hi again 18:29-02 Like this one? http://pbskids.org/kartkingdom/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/07/blog-dreamkart-854x344.png 18:29-20 Oh wait 2 rip 18:29-59 Gtg sorry bye 18:30-14 Aww bge 18:30-19 Bye 18:30-23 ~ SirGawain8 has left the chat ~ 18:30-40 There is also another one, it has two karts, but this one is fine 18:30-45 Ok 18:30-47 Downliad this pic and post it on my wall 18:30-49 Thanks 18:30-54 the others say "BFF karts" 18:31-05 The one you showed me is fine. :) 18:31-14 Ok :) 18:31-20 Aw bye gawain 18:31-39 Wait how did i just notice that 18:32-30 Done 18:33-31 Lol 18:33-32 Thanks 18:42-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:43-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:47-38 ~ LikeToSketch has joined the chat ~ 18:47-44 o/ 18:53-47 ~ LikeToSketch has left the chat ~ 18:58-30 a 19:12-30 19:12-47 Oof nice test 19:12-53 Thanks 19:12-57 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 19:13-00 can i try? 19:13-03 [Template:Box_1 19:13-04 (hi) 19:13-08 Sure thing 21:04-38 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 21:04-48 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 21:04-54 Hello Hello! 21:10-35 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 21:53-13 ~ AcceledAcceled has left the chat ~ 21:53-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:53-45 Hello 21:53-48 o/ 21:57-31 Hello? 21:57-36 Hellllooooooo 21:57-42 helllllllllooooooooooo?????? 21:57-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:01-43 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:03-39 ~ LikeToSketch has joined the chat ~ 22:03-52 o/ 22:04-04 Where's BrickleBot? 22:14-54 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 22:15-00 Hi lts! 22:15-15 you should get on the other kk wiki chat, everyone else is there 22:15-46 ~ Buggarden12 has left the chat ~ 22:18-57 ~ LikeToSketch has left the chat ~ 22:34-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:41-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:42-03 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:53-18 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 22:53-35 Hello Hello 22:55-40 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 22:57-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-07 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:01-22 Hello again! 23:03-23 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:03-27 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-45 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:04-48 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:04-53 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:04-56 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:17-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:17-13 Hello 23:17-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:17-21 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:17-23 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:17-33 O/ 23:18-08 Hello o/ 23:18-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:19-09 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:19-12 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:20-08 Hello? 23:21-35 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:21-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:23-38 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-28 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:24-32 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-53 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:24-58 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 23:25-02 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:25-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:26-58 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:27-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:28-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:31-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~